


Letters to Each Other

by TomoyoI



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoyoI/pseuds/TomoyoI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters travelled back and forth from one certain prissy aristocrat and one awesome Prussian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Honhonhon, get ready for some tissues... >:)
> 
> Vhat-what since Germans have a hard time saying /w/, I decided to use /v/(except when Prussia says that he is awesome). In order for you to perhaps, imagine? , their conversation, I will also use that while they are writing.
> 
> The song Dear Vienna is owned by Owl City. :)
> 
> Also, I am going on an AU wherein Prussia has already dissolved and is based on modern times but with some events in the past only happening now.  
> Enjoy. >:)
> 
> Plus, I'm really sorry if ever there is some OOCness here. :)

**Prissy Austria,**

**Oi, you uptight priss, you left a stack of papers at mein house. Come and get them.**

**Vhat are this for anyvay?**

**The Awesome Me does not need these.**

**I can go to your house anytime,ja?**

**The Awesome Prussia**

* * *

Prussia,

      Those vere given by Germany to me but I do not need that many. He said that I should give half of it to you so you do not need to come to my house (uninvited if I may add). Just because my house is open does not mean that you can go in freely.(Also, I find it ironic that you gave me a letter rather than simply barging into my house.)

      Also, vhat is that abomination of a penmanship?

Mein Gott.

No vonder Germany has a hard time understanding your reports, no matter how rare you make them. Do try to amend that.

                        -Republik Osterreich

* * *

**Uptight Cravat,**

**Vhat? Mein font is awesome. Like me. Just because your vriting looks like it was handvritten by a frau does not mean I should imitate yours.**

**Also, danke for the cake, it vas good.**

**The Still Amazing Prussia**

* * *

****Prussia,

      I do not understand hov that is a given but I am mildly impressed that you managed to understand some of the vords you are vriting.

      On the side note, I believe I told you to not go in my house even if I vere around.

      Also, that cake vas my dessert! I spent hours making that batter.

                                                Austria

* * *

**Prissy Aristocrat,**

**Ja,ja… do you have more? Gilbird took mine.**

**Also, vhen vill you admit that you vant me to dominate your vital regions? You vould make a lovely bride.**

**Awesome Prussia is me.**

* * *

Gilbert,

      Mein Gott.

      Elizaveta almost read your letter. Be careful vhat you write(though I vould rather see your head vith an imprint of a frying pan, I feel sorry for Hungary. She has had 3 pans replaced because of that thick head of yours.)

      And, no matter hov many times you ask. Nein! I would rather have property of my vital regions, danke schonn.

 

                        Roderich

* * *

**Prissy Aristocrat,**

**Ha, no pan can stop my awesomeness.**

**Anyway, there were some rumors that Spain is asking for your hand in marriage.**

**See? You vould make a great wife…**

**But…**

**That is not true,right?**

**The Awesome Gilbert.**

* * *

**Austria,**

**Vhy are you not answering me? Do you know that I had to go to your house cause I vas ~~vorried~~ …hungry and vanted some cake.**

**Prussia.**

* * *

****

**Austria,**

**Spain is looking at me veirdly, vhat is happening?**

**Prussia**

* * *

****

**Roderich,**

**It is true then? You and Spain are to be married.**

**I see.**

**I do not get it. Vhy him? Vhy not me.**

**Gilbert**

* * *

****

**Dear Austria,**

**Roderich please. Tell me that it is not true.**

**I know that it is for political purposes.**

**I knov that you do not love him.**

**Do you?**

**Im asking your heart. Not your mind.**

**Please tell me.**

**Maybe then, it vould not hurt as much as it does now.**

**Are you finally forgetting me?**

**Are you moving on?**

**Sorry,**

**I guess this is too much.**

**Did you knov that I still say good night to you? Just in case you can hear me as I sit alone at the roof of your house.**

**Also, there vas a song entitled “Dear Vienna” I attached a CD to this letter, hoping you can hear it.**

**Gilbert**

* * *

****

Roderich,

   Look, I vas only joking.

See?

I can write neatly.

Tell me that it is a lie.

You are not vith him.

Come back.

 

Ich Liebe Dich.

I’m sorry I didn’t tell it sooner.

 

Come back to me.

 

Come back to the times vhen you vould get annoyed at me for stealing your cake.

Come back to the times vhen you vould alvays throw me a vase or a book cause I came in again uninvited.

Come back to the times vhen you vould sleep soundlessly on the couch and I had to carry you all the vay back to your room and tuck you in.

Come back to the times vhen the happiest I’ve seen you is on your stool, playing the piano vith such skill that it leaves me speechless.

Come back to the times vhen ve vere together and we bantered and fought but ve had each other.

Come back to me.

   Gilbert Beilschmidt


	2. Missing Links

Dear Prussia,

     How are you?

     It’s a lot varmer here in Barcelona. I vould rather prefer to be in Vienna than here but mein leader thinks that a married couple should stay together.

     I think he forgets that I am not a regular human.

     It is not that I am complaining.

     I just miss ~~you~~ … playing my own piano than Spain’s.

     It’s just not the same.

   ~~I miss your ramblings as vell… Do you think that you can spare a moment of your time to keep me company?~~

* * *

 

Dear Prussia,

     Vhat are you doing?

     It is very idle here in Barcelona.

The people here wear many colors and to be honest it’s a complete eyesore.

     Spain’s been very…kind.

     I do not understand how you are friends.

     Vhile I vas at the market, I saw someone wearing a very deep blue colored cape. I immediately thought of ~~you~~ … of your annoying face.

* * *

Dear Prussia,

     You may not know it but I’ve been making letters that I vished to send to you but had no courage to mail it.

     You might think of me as really feminine but I have doubts on vhat your reaction might be.

     As of now, I’m not even sure that I’ll send this to you.

     Maybe someday.

     Vhen ve are both free.

* * *

 

Dear Prussia,

     I know you are angry at me. And I know that vhat I did vas a low-blow but I vant you to know that I never vanted any of it.

     I know you are angry that I left you. You probably think that I’m forgetting you little by little.

     Just know that I vill never forget.No matter vhat.

* * *

 

Dear Prussia,

     Spain said that you haven’t been attending the World Conferences. You know I von’t be there myself because of my legs. I had actually hoped that you may be there. If only to send these letters that I can never finish.

* * *

 

Dear Gilbert,

     It’s breaking.

     My marriage to Spain.

     Maybe I can go home now.

     Home to you.

* * *

 

 Prussia,

     I’m back in Vienna. I vas a bit vorried about the state of my house but it appears as if someone occasionally comes there.

     I know it vas you. You left your flute here beside mein violin.

     Danke.

               -Republik Osterreich

* * *

 

 Prussia,

     Vhy are there so many papers at my room?

               -Republik Osterreich

* * *

 

Dear Gilbert,

     I never realized your feelings for me run that deep. I’m sorry.

     Unfortunatley,

 

 

     I feel the same way.

 

               -Roderich

* * *

 

**Roderich,**

**Welcome home.**

**Gilbert**

**Author's Note:**

> To those curious, or just confused, it's actually with different fonts but we can't do that here so..  
> *shrugs*


End file.
